


Proud of Your Boy

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Leon watches the Copa del Rey match in which Enzo scores in front of his father/coach, Zinedine Zidane. It makes him think about his own fathers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Stolz auf deinen Sohn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730409) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)



> I have no idea if Leon Kroos plays football, or if he watched the Copa del Rey match. However, my guess is that he heard about Enzo's goal, if nothing else.
> 
> Title and inspiration from the song "Proud of Your Boy" from the musical version of "Aladdin." (It was cut from the movie, but was [recorded by Clay Aiken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdWB9zYLsAA) for the special edition DVD. If you choose to listen to it, have tissues nearby.)

Leon and his Vati sat at home, watching his Papi play in the Copa del Rey. At halftime, Enzo entered the match as a substitute, which caught Leon's attention. "That's the coach's son, right?"  
"Right." Toni smiled. "It's not uncommon for parents to coach their kids."  
When Enzo scored, the Kroos men cheered. "Zizou must be so proud!" proclaimed Vati. "Enzo's following in his footsteps!"  
Leon nodded, wondering how Enzo felt making his father proud.

When Papi came home, Vati praised his goal for roughly five minutes straight before being silenced with a kiss.  
"So, mijo," said Papi once he was done kissing Vati, "did you enjoy the match, too?"  
"Yep! I thought it was interesting that Zizou sent in Enzo."  
"Was he proud, James?" asked Vati.  
Papi nodded. "He was over the moon, Toni."  


During dinner, Leon found himself lost in thought. "Hey, kid, what's on your mind?" asked Vati.  
"Are you guys proud of me?"  
Both his fathers looked surprised. "Why would you think we weren't, Leon?" asked Papi.  
"I haven't done anything big," explained Leon. "Zizou has a reason to be proud of Enzo because of the goal."  
"Oh, Leon..." Vati pulled him into a hug, which Papi joined. "We'll always be proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Will be translated to German by yours truly. :D


End file.
